Secrets
by LittleVoiceD
Summary: After waking up from the Phoenix stone, Damon Salvatore is haunted by a face from his past. Together with his best friend Bonnie Bennett he embarks on a roadtrip to unravel the mystery. AU/ AH


**A/N: Hi everyone!** **I would like to thank each and everyone of you who has read and reviewed my other story 'Glitch'. Your kind reviews mean the world to me :) And thank you for favoriting and following. I'm currently putting the final touches on chapter two for 'Glitch' and I hope to share it with you guys soon. In the meantime I'd like to share another story with you. I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: Copyright infringement is not intended. All the Vampire Diaries characters belong to the CW Network and LJ Smith.

* * *

 **Flash forward**

Damon walked into the quiet dinner and made his way to the nearest booth. Inside the booth sat a beautiful young woman.

"May I join you?" He gave the woman his most dashing smile. The woman looked up from her plate of fries and motioned for him to take a seat.

''Thank you for today'', he said as he made himself more comfortable in the booth. The woman frowned.

"Damon Salvatore ..expressing gratitude…hell must be freezing over", she said with a smirk.

"I might have started the apocalypse", he smirked back. The woman tried to bite back a smile.

A comfortable silence fell between them as she continued to eat her meal. Damon gazed at the witch. Her chocolate curls were up in a bun. She wore little makeup and he just now noticed that she wasn't wearing her glasses anymore. A soft smile played across his lips as he remembered how he used to tease her about her glasses. She would always roll her eyes and start listing all the reasons why glasses were safer than contacts. He wondered what made her change her mind.

''I did it for the Bennett witch'', a raspy voice brought him back from his musings. The witch had finished her meal and took a sip from her drink.

Damon cleared his throat, "I appreciate that", he said. His voice was genuine.

She furrowed her brows. His sincerity surprised her. _What are you playing at?_ she thought. Just because she ended up saving his life, didn't mean that she trusted him.

"Are you and the Bennett witch a thing?" she asked while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Bon Bon and I are just friends", he replied quickly. "Why, jealous?" and he showed her his infamous smirk.

The woman rolled her eyes in a fashion that was similar to Bonnie. Damon chuckled.

''What do you want Salvatore? Why are you here?'' she asked. All playfulness of before leaving her voice.

"I don't know", he answered her truthfully. He really didn't know. She let out an incredulous laugh.

"So you just decided to barge in on my life and fuck it up?" Annoyance ringing in her voice.

Damon scoffed. "If it wasn't for those stupid hallucinations I probably wouldn't have remembered you". His own life was already a fucking mess. The last thing he needed to do was adding an unstable witch to the mix.

Estelle clearly taken aback by Damon's words fidgeted in her seat. Damon cursed under his breath. He couldn't afford the witch being mad with him right now. He still needed her help.

"Look", he started, "I won't go into too much details but let's just say that I was forced to remember certain events in my life that I very much wanted to forget and you were one of them", he explained.

A beat. "Elle, you have to help me with…..- "Now why would I do that?", she quickly interrupted him. Estelle stared at him hard. His arrogance never ceased to amaze her.

Damon stared at her wild eyed. "Because you're a witch and it's your duty to protect and serve the innocent", he quipped.

She let out another incredulous laugh. "There is nothing innocent about you", she deadpanned.

Damon was about to reply when she cut him off. "I know that this might come as a shock to you but there is a whole supernatural world outside of Mystic Falls. And I've been a part of that buzzing supernatural community. I'm not the same witch you once knew".

"I'm starting to realize that", he spat out angrily.

"I'm not going to help you Salvatore", she said with much finality in her voice.

Damon shook his head. "I never thought that I would see the day that Estelle Durant would turn a blind eye to a man in need", he said dramatically.

"How are you so certain that it's really me? Perhaps you're still hallucinating", she mocked.

Damon merely smirked at her. Estelle finished her drink and then slid out of the booth.

"Hasta la vista, Salvatore". She didn't wait for his response and started her track to the exit.

As she neared the exit, Estelle suddenly stopped in her track. Her vision became blurry and she wasn't able to make out the door or her surroundings for that matter. And in addition to that it also felt as if the temperature in the room had risen. Estelle turned around to face the man sitting inside the booth. Her gaze fell upon a smirking Damon. At least she imagined him smirking, she couldn't really make out his profile.

"Salvatore", she breathed heavily. Damon waved his fingers at her. "You son of a b..i..", but before she could complete her sentence she dropped to the floor.

Damon slid out of the booth and casually walked over to the unconscious body. Hovering over the body, he shook his head ruefully. "I know that I'm drop-dead gorgeous but to literally pass out at the sight of me", he taunted the unconscious witch.

* * *

 **Present day**

"It's just a dream", the young woman whispered to herself. She was breathing heavily and her body was covered in sweat. This was the third time she was having 'the nightmare' in one week. In her dream she finds herself on the beach. As a kid she used to spend her summers in LA with her aunt Kara. Together they would watch the waves break. It was their thing. "There is just something so peaceful about the water", her aunt would say.

Estelle would nod her head in agreement. And she would have loved to get into the water too but much to her embarrassment she didn't know how to swim. Thanks to a certain traumatic incident involving her older annoying cousin, she had developed a fear of swimming. In her dream, however, she effortlessly walked into the water. The water called to her and as she stepped foot into the ocean, it felt as if she had come home.

The water didn't feel cold, it felt warm and it caressed her brown skin. A small smile played across her lips. According to her aunt Kara, water, was Estelle's element.

 _"_ _We witches are servants of nature and we can count on the elements around us to enhance our strength and powers. You and I, favor water. The water calls to our magic. You must never fear the water Estelle, to fear the water is to fear your powers"._

Remembering her aunt's words, Estelle walked deeper into the water. The ocean looked beautiful. Its blue color reminded her of a pair of eyes she hadn't seen in years. Eyes that continued to haunt her from time to time.

The deeper she went into the ocean, the colder the water got. A feeling of dread crept inside her. At the same exact moment, Estelle lost her footing and that's when she started to panic. She moved her arms and legs around frantically in an attempt to swim but all it did was make her situation worse. Estelle was drowning and there was no one there to help her out and her cries went unheard.

Estelle now turned on her left side to stare at the body lying next to her. He was blissfully unaware of the nightmares plaguing his girlfriend. "It's just a dream", she whispered to herself again and she carefully caressed her boyfriend's face.

Her lips tugged up into a smile. Just lying next to him, knowing that he was here with her, was enough to calm her down. To the world Ethan Johnson might seem like an ordinary mortal with small dreams and no ambitions. Some might even call him boring. And they would probably be right.

Her Ethan was all of those things listed above. He works as an auto mechanic at the town's only garage. After work he often goes for beers with his pals and talks about whatever it is guys talk about when they're with other guys. Then around twelve he comes by to the dinner where she works the nightshift to keep her company. On the weekends he loves to sleep in and watch cartoons in bed with her. And on Sunday's he watches football like any other regular Joe. Despite all the evidence that Ethan Johnson was just an ordinary guy, Estelle found him rather extraordinary. He might not be a big dreamer but he was the kindest person she had ever met. And unlike most people he knew exactly who he was and what he wanted out of life and was content with little.

"You're staring at me", a gruff voice interrupted Estelle from her musings. "I was just admiring you", she said smilingly. "Can't you just dream about me instead?" he asked. _If only I could_ , Estelle thought to herself. "It's creepy", he added. Estelle chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Go back to sleep", he said in a stern voice, but his lips curled up into a smile.

After failing to fall back to sleep, Estelle decided to start her day. She pulled back the cover and got up. She quietly made her way to the bathroom.

In the bathroom she stared at herself in the mirror. There were bags under her eyes, she didn't get much sleep this week. Her nightmares kept her from getting a good night's sleep. She would have to put some concealer on that. "Let's get the day started", she sighed to herself.

An hour later Estelle was showered and dressed. She was now making breakfast for herself and Ethan. He woke up not long after she had. Estelle was busy scrambling the eggs in the pan, when she felt two strong arms clamming around her waist.

"Good morning", he said and kissed her neck. Estelle chuckled. "Good morning", she greeted back.

"Are you working the night shift tonight?" he asked. "Nope, today I work the day shift till 4 p.m. After work I'll be hanging out with Jen at her place. Will you come and pick me up at her place later?"

"Of course", he answered and he placed a kiss on her cheek before letting her go. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Estelle removed the eggs from the fryer pan and placed them on a plate along with some toast. Ethan stood next to her and watched as he took a swig from the bottle. Estelle could feel him watching her. "

What?" she asked smilingly, she was feeling a bit self-conscious. Only he could make her feel that way. Well he and the one who shall not be named.

"Nothing", he said with a goofy smile. "I just love you Miss Jackie Daniels", he said. Estelle's lips spread into a wide grin. "Well I love you too Mr. Ethan Johnson", she said.

"You do?" he asked playfully, his brows furrowing. She nodded. "How much?" he teased. She wrapped her arms around his neck and trapped his lips in a scorching kiss. When she pulled back to grab the plate, he pouted at the loss of her warmth. She quickly pecked his lips again and put the plate in his hands. "Go eat tiger", she send him off.

When Estelle first moved into this sleepy little town, she decided to take on a new identity. In this town she was no longer Estelle Durant – 'enfant terrible'- the witch you hired to do to your dirty job. From now on she went by the name Jacqueline Daniels. Jackie for short. The name was courtesy of the bottle of Jack Daniels she drank out of on her first night into town. She visited the town's only bar named Stackie. It was also the night she had met Ethan.

After breakfast she kissed her boyfriend goodbye and exited the house. Outside a car pulled up. Estelle waved at the driver and walked over to the car. The driver opened the door on the passenger side for her. "Good morning Jackie", the honey colored blonde woman said bubbly. "Morning Jen", Estelle greeted her friend back. "Ready to go to work?"

Estelle nodded. All dread she had from her dream left her body. Today was going to be a good day.

***  
"Where am I?" Bonnie asked groggily. She felt disoriented and couldn't exactly remember falling asleep. "Welcome back sleepyhead", Damon greeted her.

"Oeh you might want to wipe off that little bit of drool that you have on your chin. Has someone been dreaming about me?" he teased.

Bonnie not fully back to her senses yet, just stared at him blankly. She then turned her attention away from him and looked around her. Bonnie noticed that she was moving. She was in a car; his car.

But how did she get in his car? She couldn't for the life of her remember leaving her dorm room with him. In fact the last thing she remembered was being in her room at Whitmore, studying when Damon uninvitingly burst into her room to get her to come with him on an impromptu road trip.

Bonnie had told him no. It was finals week at Whitmore, which meant that she would spend all her free time studying for her exams and working on her paper. After pestering her for about an hour, he finally relented and left, only to return hours later with a cup of coffee to apologize. Surprisingly the coffee didn't taste so bad. After that things got blurry…. Bonnie's eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

"Oh my god, you drugged me!" Bonnie yelled. Damon turned his head to the side to face her. He was met by furious green eyes. If looks could kill, he would have been six feet under. He rolled his eyes and then turned his attention back to the road.

"In all honesty it looked like you could use a nap Bon bon. You had been studying and working for days now. All work and no play, makes Bonnie a dull girl", he grinned, "I did what any good friend would do", he explained as if his behavior made perfect sense. It almost sounded as if he expected a 'thank you' from her. The jerk.

Bonnie scoffed. She couldn't believe the nerve he had. "Damon, I told you that I have tests to study for and a paper to write. I'm already behind in every class because I spend the last three months trying to get you out of that stone", she fumed. "Don't make me regret it".

He now turned his gaze on her. "And it warms the cavity where my heart's supposed to be, Bon bon, which is why I compelled your teachers to give you an A. There problem solved", he shrugged.

"If anything you should be thanking me", he stated boldly. Ah, there it is! Bonnie thought to herself.

"You're unbelievable", she scoffed. "You can't just go around and drug people!"

Bonnie really felt like giving him an aneurysm.

As if reading her mind, he then said, "Witchy before you decide to fry my brain, remember that I'm driving the car. I may survive the accident, but you my mortal friend might not be so lucky".

"What if a tree branch were to stake you?" she quipped. Damon's lips pursed. "Don't get any ideas Bonnie".

***  
For a while Bonnie and Damon drove in perfect silence. Damon refused to admit that what he did was wrong and therefore refused to apologize to her. He even had the nerve to smirk at her. Bonnie was quick to wipe that smirk off his face by giving him an aneurysm from hell. For a moment she even felt nostalgic. She had not given him an aneurysm ever since they got back from the prison world.

Damon gritted his teeth in pain and even swerved the car for a sec, but Bonnie being the talented multitasker that she was, managed to keep the car steady on the road with the help of her magic.

Damon growled and glared at her. "Stop it Bonnie", he whined. He clutched his head in his hands. Bonnie fiddled with the radio and started flipping through several radio channels. Eventually she settled on a R&B station. They were playing the song 'Confessions', by Usher.

Bonnie started to bop her head to the song and sing along with Usher; _'These are my confessions, just when I thought I said all I can say…"._ She then turned her attention to Damon, who barely kept it together. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you over Usher's confessions", she said smilingly.

"Do you have any confessions you'd like to make?" she asked innocently.

Damon looked like he was ready to rip her head off. "Sometimes I do things that I don't have to do", he gritted out. Bonnie rolled her eyes and added more pressure onto his brains. Damon's eyes almost rolled back into the back of his head. "I'm sorry", he croaked out. "Come again?" she asked and she cupped her hand behind her ear. She then released some of the pressure she was exercising on him. "I'm sorry, I should not have drugged you", Damon panted sincerely.

They pulled up the car on the side of the road for a bit, so that Damon could retrieve a blood bag from the trunk. Inside the car, he practically attacked the blood bag as he gulped down the blood. After his little power snack, Damon started the car and in silence they took off again to God knows where.

"So where are we headed too?" Bonnie asked, effectively breaking the silence. A beat. Bonnie narrowed her eyes into slits. "Really? You're ignoring me?" Damon kept his lips pursed.

"I was only helping you build up your tolerance against aneurysm attacks. I wouldn't want other witches being able to take you out like that", and she snapped her fingers for added effect, "I did what any good friend would do. If anything you should be thanking me", Bonnie sassed. "Ha ha, very funny Judgey", he deadpanned.

Bonnie smirked at him and Damon tried to fight back a smile.

"We are going to meet up with a supernatural tracker. Her name is Luna Bellamy and she lives in Atlanta", Damon finally revealed.

"Who are you looking for?" Bonnie asked, though she had her suspicions. Damon didn't miss the fact that Bonnie said 'who' and not 'what', his little witch was always sharp. "Her", he answered.

Bonnie didn't need much more than that, she knew exactly who he meant by 'her'. Since Damon had awoken from the Phoenix stone, he had been plagued by nightmares and possibly suppressed memories. The star in those nightmares was a young girl who he used to know. Damon didn't exactly give her many details, but he did mention that the girl was dead. He wouldn't tell her what had happened, but Bonnie can only imagine that it must have been pretty bad.

"You still see her", Bonnie attested. Damon nodded. "Every single day. Not just in my dreams anymore, sometimes I even see her when I'm wide awake. Her face just keeps popping up", he peeks a glance at Bonnie. She throws him a sympathetic look. Damon grips the steering wheel. He doesn't like to feel this vulnerable.

"She still asks you to come and find her?" Bonnie asked. "Yep", Damon answered and he popped the p.

"Damon", Bonnie started carefully. "I already performed a locator spell for you. No location was shown", Bonnie reminded him gently.

"I remember Bon. I'm very aware of the fact that she is dead", Damon replied.

"So you're chasing after a ghost", Bonnie frowned. "No Bonnie", he said, turning his gaze on her, "We are chasing after a ghost", he grinned. Bonnie gave Damon a worried look.

"Relax Bon, I'm joking. We are chasing after the assholes who are behind those 'magical dreams/ hallucinations' ".

Bonnie bit her lower lip lost in thought. "You think someone is purposely messing with your mind?" She asked. "I thought you said that it was a side effect from the Phoenix stone?"

"It probably was at first", Damon pondered, "but the hallucinations from the stone were about my own shortcomings and insecurities. The dreams I'm having now beckon me to come and find her", he tried his best to explain.

Bonnie nodded. She never thought that there would be a day where Damon Salvatore would confide in her. They really had come a long way.

"And you hope that this woman might be able to track those responsible down", Bonnie mused.

"Bingo", Damon smirked. He had his own suspicions though. The girl had family and was part of a respectable coven. Perhaps her parents or friends were trying to avenge her. There was no expiration date on revenge.

Luna Bellamy is one of the best trackers. You wanted to find someone of the supernatural pedigree you contacted Luna. Damon had never met her in person before, but her reputation preceded her. And through a mutual buddy he had been able to set up a meeting with her.

The fact that she was a werewolf, he took in stride. He just had to make sure that he didn't piss her off. Tonight would be a full moon. The last time a wolf bit him, he nearly kicked the bucket, if it wasn't for Stefan trading himself for Klaus's blood. He doesn't think Klaus would be this generous with his blood this time around.

***  
Damon parks his Camaro outside the bar. He frowns a bit. He didn't think it still existed; after all he did kill the previous owner. The vampire got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side. He opened the door for his favorite witch.

"Thank you", she said. "No problem", he smiled. They both made their way to the bar; before entering Damon hesitated for a bit. He wondered if setting foot in the bar would be a blasphemous act considering the fact that he killed Bree. Would he be set on fire upon entering?

"Are you okay?" Bonnie's voice brought him back from his reveries. Damon nodded.

Vampire and witch entered the bar. When nothing out of the ordinary happened, Damon released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Bonnie scanned the patrons in the bar. There were a couple of bikers. They were playing pool. On the right side of the bar she noticed a couple of college students playing darts and drinking beer. They seemed to enjoy themselves.

Somewhere in the back, she spotted a lone woman sitting in a booth. The woman appeared to be in her mid-twenties. Her short chocolate tight curls framed her face and her mahogany skin beautifully contrasted with her red leather jacket.

Damon settled his icy blue eyes on the booth. "That's her", he said. Bonnie nodded. Together they walked over to the booth where the woman sat.

"Hi gorgeous", Damon smirked. A pair of obsidian eyes greeted him. Judging by the scowl on her face, she did not look amused. "You're late", she reprimanded him.

Damon scoffed, "I'm hardly late". The woman glanced at her watch. "We were supposed to meet at 8 o'clock. It's 8.05 now".

"Are you being serious? It's only been five minutes. I had a sudden case of migraine while driving, which caused a delay", and he looked pointedly at Bonnie who in turn gave him a tight smile.

"And you brought a friend", the woman shook her head as her gaze settled upon Bonnie. She sighed.

"Sit down", she ordered. Damon didn't really appreciate her bossy tone, but it being a full moon and all…..

Vampire and witch both slid inside the booth. "I'm Luna Bellamy", the woman introduced herself. "And I'm the best tracker you'll find". "And you're also very humble", Damon quipped.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Damon merely smirked.

On the table sat a bottle of Bourbon and three tumbler glasses. Luna grabbed the bottle and opened it. "I took the liberty to order us a bottle". Damon stared at the bottle approvingly.

She then poured some in the glasses. "You must be Damon Salvatore", Luna said and she slid him a glass. "The eternal stud", he winked at her.

Luna shook her head in amusement and slid Bonnie her glass. "And you are?"

"I'm Bonnie Bennett", Bonnie answered. Luna's brows hiked up in surprise and she grabbed the last glass for herself and held it up "It's an honor to meet you miss Bennett. There aren't many Bennett's left. Cheers", and she downed her drink in one go.

Damon followed her lead, "Cheers", and he downed his glass. Bonnie, however, remained warily. "You had three glasses on the table. Did you expect another person?" Bonnie asked.

"I told your friend to come alone, but him being a vampire and I a werewolf….. I figured he might bring someone along. Tonight is a full moon after all", she winked.

"A Bennett witch once saved my life", Luna revealed, as she saw that Bonnie still eyed the glass warily. The revelation peeked Bonnie's interest and she briefly glanced at Damon, who merely shrugged.

"So yeah, the Bennett line will forever have mine eternal gratitude", Luna resumed. "The name of my savior is Lucy Bennett, perhaps you've met her before?"

Bonnie's eyes widened and a small smile played across her lips. "When was that?"

"Two years ago", Luna replied. Bonnie frowned a bit. She wondered if Lucy was okay. Ever since the masquerade ball she hadn't really been in touch with Lucy. Bonnie's smile fell a little.

Luna noticed it and quickly added, "She is still alive, in case you're wondering. Sometimes she enlists my help". Bonnie's smile returned, she then grabbed her glass and brought the glass of Bourbon to her lips and downed the drink.

Damon, not one wanted to be left out of things, decided to let himself be heard. "Sorry to break up your own little side conversation, but shall we get down to business".

Luna brought her attention back to the raven-haired vampire. "Of course", she said, "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to track down a certain family of witches".

"Why I'm not surprised?" Luna quipped. Witches and vampire were always at odds with each other.

"What's their family name?" she asked.

"Durant", Damon answered and he pronounced the name with a French accent.

The werewolf tensed. Recognition flickered in her eyes.

Damon eyed her suspiciously. "You've heard of them?"

Luna nodded. "They are not as renowned and well-known as the Bennett bloodline", and she eyed Bonnie for a moment, "but the Durant bloodline is just as old".

"You know your witches", Damon complimented her.

"Well, you pick up a thing or two when you spend most of your time tracking them down", she shrugged.

Luna then eyed him warily. "You do know that the Durant family and the small coven they were a part of are gone right".

Damon knitted his brows together. "What do you mean gone?" he practically growled.

Luna's eyes widened. "Wow, you must really live under a rock. It was pretty much all the witch community could talk about".

"I'm sure you are about to fill me in", the vampire said dryly.

"Four years ago the Durant family and the coven they were a part of just went up in smoke. All the members just seemingly disappeared", Luna explained.

"Disappeared how?" Bonnie asked.

"Till this day no one knows, but every witch who has dared to visit the site of their disappearance has sensed old but still very potent magic seeped into the ground. Magic that must remain undisturbed".

"What about the bodies?" Damon and Bonnie asked simultaneously.

"Their bodies were never found", Luna answered. "Like I said they all disappeared".

"So no lingering survivors?" Damon asked her. "No", Luna replied a little too quick.

Her heart skipped a beat, which meant that she was lying. She was a talented little liar, because Damon almost missed it.

"Are you sure?" he pressed. Luna searched Damon's face. She wondered why he was suddenly so interested in finding a living member of the Durant family.

"About a year ago, I was asked to track down a supposed living member of the Durant family", she hesitantly divulged.

"And?" Damon asked expectantly. "Nothing much. I had a trail and it lead me to Roswell but it ended there", Luna revealed.

Damon nodded. He was taking it all in. The meeting didn't exactly go as he expected. He had been convinced that someone from the Durant family had been messing with him. And now he learned that they were gone. They disappeared four years ago. That's around the same time 'she' died. Did her parents even know that their daughter was dead?

Luna noticed that the vampire was mulling everything over in his head.

"I don't know what unfinished business you have with the Durant's, but you should probably let it rest. They are all gone. Sorry I couldn't be of much help".

She grabbed her bag and slid out of the booth. "It was nice meeting you two", she said and she started her track out of the bar.

"You okay?" Bonnie asked Damon. He was being very quiet.

"Tomorrow we will extend our road trip to Roswell and ask around. Maybe someone remembers seeing something. Tonight we will stay at a motel and rest a bit", Damon replied, deflecting Bonnie's question.

Bonnie sighed. For a moment she actually thought, they'd be heading home.

***  
It didn't take Damon and Bonnie long to find a cheap motel. It wasn't the most pleasant looking place, but it would do for a night.

The room they checked in was small and had a double-size bed in it. Damon walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"I'm going to take a quick shower", Bonnie said and along with her duffel bag she disappeared into the bathroom. Damon showed no response.

Damon thought back off the girl. In certain ways Bonnie kind of reminded him of her Though Bonnie tended to judge you a lot more. And Bonnie didn't share the other girl's klepto tendencies.  
Yep the Durant girl had sticky fingers. One time she even stole Damon's daylight ring from right under his nose. Back then he had felt fury and slight embarrassment over the stunt she pulled. He couldn't believe that he had allowed a glib of a girl to pull a fast one on him, but now he could only chuckle at the memory.

Bonnie exited the bathroom. She was dressed in a pink camisole top and grey pajama bottoms.  
The vampire had packed her an overnight bag. She tried her hardest to keep images of Damon sorting through her clothes and panties out of her mind, but failed miserably. Her face scrunched up a bit.

Damon was still sitting at the foot of the bed. The bed was opposite the window. From his seat on the bed, the vampire stared out of the window. He seemed to be lost in thought. His mind was probably flooded by thoughts and images of 'her', Bonnie assumed

She would lie, if she said, that she didn't wonder about the extent of Damon's relationship with the mystery girl. Damon said that they were close, but didn't specify if they were romantic or purely platonic. Neither had he described the girl, other than that she was beautiful and had a contagious laugh. Bonnie hoped that whatever they'd find tomorrow it would bring Damon some peace.

Bonnie sat down next to Damon. She rested her head on his shoulder and took his hand into hers and gently squeezed it. He squeezed back. The tension he didn't know he had, left his body. Together they sat like that for a while wordlessly.

***  
Luna made it home to her apartment. She had heard stories about Damon Salvatore. The man who had been pining after the elusive and infamous vampire Katherine Pierce. Meeting Bonnie Bennett had been a pleasant surprise though. She made a mental note to tell Lucy that she had met her kin.

The werewolf threw her keys on an end table and walked over to the kitchen. There she grabbed a bottle of bourbon out of one of the cabinets and poured herself a drink. She carried the drink with her to the living room. On one of the end tables sat a picture frame.

It's a picture of her and her best friend smiling. They were at the beach. Luna downed the drink in one go and put the glass down on the coffee table, she then moved over to the end table and grabbed the picture. She gently caressed the picture frame.

"Where are you Estelle? And what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?" Luna whispered softly while she shook her head ruefully. After a glance on her watch, Luna put the frame back.

She took the stairs and started her track to her bedroom. Inside the room she quickly packed some fresh clothes in a duffel bag.

Back downstairs Luna grabbed her keys from the end table and took off. She had to drive herself to a secluded area where she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone tonight.

***  
Though dread about her dream had left her body this morning, she couldn't help but feel wary. After all a witch her dreams often warned her of dangers yet to come. But Estelle was glad that today ended up being like all the other days.

Together with her bestie Jen she had worked the 9 till 4 shift. At work she hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. No piercing blue eyes (or other familiar eyes for that matter) from her past haunting her. The eyes and faces Estelle saw today were all faces she had gotten to known over the last year.

After work she had hung out at Jen's place for a bit. They ordered pizzas and binge-watched Pretty Little Liars together. Around eight o'clock Ethan came by to pick her up.

At home Estelle sat outside on their back porch gazing up at the stars and moon. Ethan joined her and brought her a blanket.

"You're gonna catch a cold like that", he said thoughtfully. She let him wrap the blanket around her as he sat down next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked

"I'm star gazing", she replied brightly. He stared at her.

"You're my very own bright star", he said suddenly. This surprised Estelle and she tensed a bit at hearing the term of endearment. Something akin to sadness flickered in her eyes but she quickly blinked it away.

She turned her gaze on him and smiled at him. He gently pecked her lips. "It's been a long day for me. I'm gonna go inside. Come and join me?"

She nodded, "I'll be with you in a sec". He gently kissed the top of her head before he went back inside the house.

When she heard the sliding doors close, she looked up at the full moon. A rueful smile played across her lips. "Run wild and free, my beautiful friend", Estelle said and she blew the moon a kiss.


End file.
